Ice-Cream Kitty?
by BryannaB709
Summary: How would Mikey react if Ice-Cream Kitty was accidentally turned into a teenage girl? Would he totally freak? Or would he fall in love with her? Partially a request from my little sister. Mikey/sorta-OC, Donny/April, and mentioned Raph/Mona and Leo/Karai
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ Random plot-bunny: How would Mikey react if Ice-Cream Kitty was accidentally turned into a teenage girl? Would he totally freak? Or would he fall in love with her? Partially a request from my little sister. Mikey/sorta-OC, Donny/April, and mentioned Raph/Mona

 _Disclaimer:_ Me no own.

 **Ice-Cream Kitty?**

Mikey walked into the kitchen, and swung open the freezer door.

Ice-Cream Kitty gave him what could almost be considered a smile, and let out a cheerful 'meow'.

Mikey smiled, sat down at the kitchen counter, and said, "Hey, Ice-Cream Kitty! How you doin'?"

Kitty just smiled again, closed her eyes, and let out another cheerful 'meow'.

Mikey sighed, rested his chin on his hand, and said, "You know, you don't talk very much."

He sprang up, and said, "That's it!"

He ran out of the kitchen, leaving the freezer open behind him.

Ice-Cream Kitty frowned, and let out a distressed 'meow' as she started melting slowly.

April ran into the kitchen, and closed the freezer door quickly as she said, "Sorry!"

* * *

Donatello was just putting the finishing touches on another one of his inventions when Mikey burst into the lab.

"Donny! I need you to make Ice-Cream Kitty able to talk!" he yelled excitedly.

Donny accidentally dropped the vial he was working with into the beaker in front of him, and yelled back at Mikey, "Can't you see I'm working?! Mikey, you made me spill these chemicals, what did I tell you about that?"

Mikey tucked his arms behind his back, and said softly, "Look Donny, I'm sorry."

He said a bit louder, "But I really need this!"

Donny clapped his hand on his face, and said, "Fine. I'll come up with something."

April walked into the lab, and said, "Come up with what, Donny?"

Donny's face automatically turned a violent shade of red at her voice, and he said, "Oh, hi April. Mikey was just asking me to give Ice-Cream Kitty the ability to speak."

April gave him a small smile, and said, "That sounds really neat, Donny. By the way, someone left Ice-Cream Kitty's freezer open again."

Mikey bore a guilty look, and said, "Oops."

* * *

Donny was just completing his formula for Ice-Cream Kitty, when April walked into his lab silently.

He blushed furiously, and said softy, "Oh, hey April."

She smiled, and leaned on his shoulders, saying, "Whatcha doin'?"

The instant she put all of her weight on his shoulders, he felt his skin buzz and burn.

He found himself picturing his lips pressed against hers, his hand wandering down to her waist, April whispering his name into his ear-

He snapped out of his miniature tangent, and said with a wide smile on his face, "Oh, I was just adding the finishing touches in the formula for Ice-Cream Kitty."

April absentmindedly traced small patterns into his shell with her index finger, and said, "So if she drinks this, she'll be able to talk?"

Donny said, "Well, actually, she'll take it like a shot."

April smiled, and said, "Cool!"

She removed her arms from around his shoulders, and said, "Well, I'm going to go train now, see you later Donny!"

And to his complete and total surprise, as she walked away she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

His hand wandered up to his cheek where her lips had touched, and felt the skin underneath his fingers blush.

But his attention snapped back to the Bunson Burner, where his formula was slowly catching on fire.

He let out a small scream as he quickly put out the fire, and checked the formula inside.

He let out a held breath as he saw that the formula had not been damaged.

He got out a small syringe, and poured in a tiny amount of the formula.

* * *

Donny walked out of his lab holding the syringe, and Mikey said in a panicked voice, "Wait, it's a shot?!"

Donny rolled his eyes, and said, "Yes, Mikey, it's in a syringe, that's the only way it will work, the formula has to be directly injected into her system."

Mikey tilted his head, and said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Donny rolled his eyes, and said, "Alright, I'm going to do it."

Mikey's eyes widened in panic, and he said, "But Kitty's afraid of shots!"

Donny said, "Well, do you want her to be able to talk, or not?"

Mikey thought it over, then said, "Fine."

Donny nodded his head, and walked up to the freezer.

He opened the door, and saw Ice-Cream Kitty inside, licking her little pink paw.

She saw him, and let out a small 'meow' with a tiny smile.

Donny smiled, and said, "Just hold still, okay?"

Kitty let out another 'meow', and nodded.

Donny took in a deep breath, and stuck the needle into her tiny paw.

She saw the needle in her skin, and let out a panicked yowl.

Donny pulled out the needle once he had emptied the entire syringe into her, and said, "So, Kitty, do you have anything to say?"

She just yowled again, and started to grow.

Mikey jumped on top of the counter, and yelled, "KITTY!"

She hopped out of the freezer onto the counter next to Mikey, and yowled as the bottom of her body started to stretch into a thinner torso and strangely human legs.

Her feline head shaped itself into an human head, and her ears turned into long black hair.

Her small paws grew, and with that, her claws thickened into long fingers.

At the end of her legs, she grew small feet, and Mikey screamed hysterically as she completed her transformation.

She sat on top of the counter, her ridiculously long black hair covering the majority of her pink and white swirled torso, and she peered at Mikey with two large black irises.

Her pink and white swirled legs were curled up under her body, her body language was that of a cat.

Donny gasped, "Well, that didn't work."

Mikey turned to Donny, and yelled in a rare furious voice, "What did you do to her?!"

Donny said guiltily, "Well, I got distracted by April, and the formula sat on the burner too long. It looked fine, honest!"

Ice-Cream Kitty just tilted her head, and let out a strange 'meow'.

Mikey looked back at her, and froze.

 _Mikey's POV_

Ice-Cream Kitty waved a long strand of her black hair out of her perfect face, and smiled a wide smile; revealing tiny, perfect, pointed teeth.

The light from the single fixture on the ceiling turned into a beam of sunlight filtering through the layer of clouds, shining down on her.

She blinked her large eyes slowly, wrinkling her small button nose, and sneezing a small, short, adorable cat-sneeze.

 _Third Person POV Again_

Mikey stood besides the counter, staring up in wonder at Ice-Cream Kitty, and April walked into the kitchen from the training room to see what the commotion was all about.

She gasped, and said, "Wow Donny. That's some formula."

Donny turned around quickly, and said, "It wasn't supposed to do that! When you came into the lab, I accidentally left the formula on the burner too long, and..."

Instead of the rage that everyone was giving him at the moment, April smiled mischievously, and said, "Soooooo... I'm distracting?"

Donny's eyes widened, and he squirmed as he said, "Well, yeah- I mean... ummmm... maybe?"

April just smiled, and punched him on the shoulder.

Donny smiled back, and fought back the urge to take her up in his arms.

Ice-Cream Kitty stood up from the counter, and said in a high, airy voice, "Um, is it just a little hot in here to you?"

At the sound of her voice, Mikey swooned and passed out.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Yeah, this is going to be a multi-chapter story, surprise! Please favorite, review, follow, whatever you wish to do. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ Second chapter! Fluff, kisses, and, well, just amazingness. :)

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Part Two**

Mikey watched Ice-Cream Kitty sitting on the couch, reading one of his comic books and swirling a lock of her hair with one of her fingers.

Raph stood behind him, and said, "You like her, don't you?"

Mikey smiled, and said in a slightly dazed voice, "She's beautiful."

Raph said, "Talk to her."

Mikey turned around with a panicked look on his face, and said, "How do you talk to girls?!"

Leo said suddenly, making Mikey jump, "Well, I think she already likes you, you just have to be yourself!"

Mikey frowned, and said, "Don't do that, Leo! You startled me!"

Raph just said, "Go on, talk to her!"

Mikey rolled his eyes, and said, "Alright, I'll try."

He walked forward, and sat down on the couch casually next to Ice-Cream Kitty.

She turned around, and smiled as she said, "Oh, hi Mikey! Whatchya doin'?"

He smiled as he said, "Where'd you get that from?"

Kitty's soft pink cheeks turned a little pinker as she said, "April says it a lot. You guys seem to like it, so I gave it a try!"

Mikey smiled, and said, "Yeah, April's pretty cool, but you're beautiful-"

He clapped his hand over his mouth, and blushed a furious shade of red, and blushed even harder as Kitty let out a loud laugh.

Her laugh was high and fast, so it sounded almost like she was twittering, and her mouth was stretched wide, showing most of her tiny, pointed little teeth.

Mikey uncovered his mouth, and laughed with her.

* * *

Donny was in his lab, working on another formula, when April walked in again.

She collapsed into one of the chairs, and said, "Whatchya workin' on, Donny?"

He blushed, and said, "Oh, hi April. I was just working on a remedy for Ice-Cream Kitty."

April leaned forward, and said, "Donny, you think, maybe Mikey wants to keep her that way."

Donny said, "But she can't fit in the freezer anymore! We had to turn the thermostat to fifty degrees to keep her from melting."

April said, "Well, maybe instead of trying to fix _her_ , you could make her her own sorta freezer room to live in."

Donny lit up, and said, "April, that's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that before?!"

He picked her up by the waist, and spun her around multiple times before he realized what he was doing.

He put her down, blushing a violent shade of red.

But April just smiled, and said, "Hey, Donny, you're fine."

She hung her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Donny smiled, and went out to find Ice-Cream Kitty.

* * *

He found Mikey and Ice-Cream sitting on the couch together, discussing a comic book, and actually enjoying each other's company.

He broke in, saying, "Hey, Ice-Cream Kitty, I was thinking about making a sort of freezer room for you to cool down when it gets too hot for you."

Kitty smiled her toothy smile, and said, "Thanks Donny! That would be great! You guys are being so nice to me!"

Mikey smiled, and said, "Wow, Kitty! Your own room! Not just that tiny freezer!"

Kitty blushed a little bit, and said, "Yeah! This is so great! Everyone is being so nice to me, I have such great friends, and now I'm getting my own room!"

Mikey blushed a little bit as well, and said, "Yeah, I guess it is kinda cool."

Kitty gave herself a mental pep-talk, and asked Mikey, "I was wandering if you wanted to watch the _Star Explorers_ season finale with me tonight? It's on, and I just thought we could, you know, have a slice of pie or something?"

Mikey automatically got stars in his vision, and he said dreamily, "Sure! That would be great!"

Kitty smiled, and said, "Thanks!"

Leo and Raph, who were watching Mikey talk to Kitty, said to each other, "Yeah, Mikey's got a date!" and gave each other a huge high-five.

* * *

Donny drew a few sketches, then crumbled them up, and threw them into his over-flowing wastebasket.

He said to himself, "I've got to get these schematics done for Kitty's freezer room, but everything's wrong!"

Mikey walked into the lab, and said, "What's up, bro?"

Donny said in an irritated tone, "Nothing's working!"

Mikey picked up one of the crumpled schematics, and said, "Hey, Donny, I think she'd really like this one!"

Donny looked at his chosen design, and said, "It won't work."

Mikey said with a puzzled look on his face, "Why?"

Donny sighed, and said, "It doesn't fit in the spare room."

But Mikey just ran out into the living room (?) and said, "Hey, Kitty, what do you think about this?"

Kitty looked over the design, and said, "I like it, except, this little part doesn't really work."

She took her long finger, and traced a circle over the large wardrobe in the back of the room.

Donny said, "That's the part that wouldn't work! Thank you!"

He took out a pencil, and edited out the wardrobe, and saw that now the design fit perfectly into the spare room.

He let out a loud laugh, and ran back into his lab. He shut the doors, and Mikey and Kitty could hear him welding and operating machinery.

* * *

Mikey plunked down on the couch, and flipped on the television just in time for the _Star Explorers_ season finale.

Ice-Cream Kitty walked into the living room carrying two plates of pie, and sat down next to him on the couch.

He smiled, and took a plate of pie, saying, "Oh, Kitty, it's just about to go on!"

She nuzzled closer to him on the couch, and absentmindedly ate her pie as the season finale came on.

They watched the first ten minutes of it, but eventually they started staring at each other.

Kitty blushed, and said softly, "Mikey, I want to tell you something."

Mikey said, "What?"

She leaned forward, and slowly brushed her pink lips against his cold green ones.

Mikey's eyes widened as hers closed, and he whispered back to her, "I love you."

Kitty smiled, and kissed him again.

* * *

Donny sat closed inside his lab while Kitty and Mikey were enjoying their date, working on nothing in particular.

He got a little bored, and started drawing a design for a dress for April.

He really got into it, and he pulled out his sketching pencils; drawing a long dress with ribbons holding up the sleeveless bodice.

But he tried to keep the image of April that he had in his mind, and he kept the bodice high on her neck, and had the skirt puddle at her feet instead of hiked up showing her legs.

He grabbed his coloring pencils, and shaded in the skirt with April's favorite shade of yellow, and colored the ribbons on the bodice with a soft orange-sicle orange.

He leaned back in his rolling chair, happy with his work, when suddenly April's voice rang from behind him, "Hey Donny! Whatchya Drawin'?"

He tried to cover the drawing with his arm, and said nervously, "No, no, I wasn't... ummm... I was drawing... ummm... _designs_."

April just bore her mischievous smile, and snatched the drawing from underneath his arm.

She started to laugh, but then she saw how he saw her; beautiful, but just a little shy, innocent, with just a little spunk.

She said in a quivering voice, "Is this really how you see me?"

Donny nodded, and said with his head bowed, "Yes."

She smiled a watery smile, and said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me! Thank you Donny."

He smiled, and returned her hug slowly.

* * *

The next day, Raph and Leo were walking in front of Donny's lab when they heard muffled music coming from inside.

Raph gestured silently to the door, and whispered, "What is Donny doing in there?"

Leo just shrugged, and swung open the door.

They walked inside, and saw Donny rolling around his lab in his rolling chair, with "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows playing loudly in the background.

Raph muffled a small laugh, but Leo just smiled, and placed one finger on his lips.

He waited until Donny came to a halt, and started belting along with the song, _"Come on, come on, jump a little higher! Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter! Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in lo-"_

Raph grabbed his shoulders, making Donny scream, and fall out of his chair.

Leo started laughing, and said, "What are you doing Donny? Are you pining over April again?"

Donny said dreamily, "Guys, I think she likes me back!"

He started singing along with the song again, _"Accidentally in love, accidentally in lo-"_

Raph laughed again, and said, "Aww... Come on Donny, I thought everyone knew that!"

Leo added in, "Yeah! You don't see how she looks at you when you're not looking?"

Donny crossed his arms, and said, "No, because she does it supposedly when I'm not looking."

Raph said, "Well, she still likes you back! She's crazy about you!"

Donny smiled, and said, "Really?"

Suddenly, April's voice rang from behind the open lab doors, "Yes!"

Donny turned around, and saw her standing in the doorway.

She walked forward between Raph and Leo, and said to Donny with a wide smile, "Yes, Donny, I can't ever seem to get you out of my head."

Donny moved closer to her, and took both of her hands in his as he said softly, "I love you April."

April smiled, and hung her arms around his neck as she whispered, "I love you Donny."

And just as the music in the background sang, _"I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, Accidentally,"_ April leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his.

Raph turned to Leo, and gave him a high-five.

* * *

Mikey walked into the spare room that Donny was putting the finishing touches on, and said, "How's it goin'?"

Donny looked up from the section of wall that he was painting, and said, "Oh, Mikey, it's going fine! She liked the wall paints, so I decided to go ahead and paint the walls."

Mikey looked around at the pink and white swirled walls, and then down at the soft brown carpet, and nodded.

Donny drew one long streak of paint across the wall in front of him, and put down his paintbrush. He turned to Mikey, and said, "Alright, it's all done. She can come in now."

Mikey walked out of Kitty's new room, and said to Kitty, who was waiting outside the door, "You can come in now."

Kitty smiled, and walked inside her new room.

She saw the inside of the room, and automatically felt the soft coolness wash over her, but she saw the rest of the room, and gasped.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Hellooooooooooooo. How did you like the second chapter? Please tell me in the reviews!


End file.
